Fé e sangue
by Ivy-Sama
Summary: Mesmo que diferentes, eles fazem parte um do outro. Fic com hentai. Peço que caso queiram ler, leiam sem preconceito, pois vou tratar muito de religião. Sasu/Saku
1. Trailer

Naruto não me pertence e bla, bla, bla

****

**Fé e Sangue**

**Um romance abençoado por viajantes cósmicos...**

__Temari, por que esta falando com o cachorro? Oo'''_

__Agradeceria se me chamasse de Shikamaru senhorita. Isso é tão problemático... _- O cachorro olhou cansado para Sakura e voltou a dormir. Ele adorava dormir.

**...que sempre arranjam confusões.**

__O QUE!! Nem pensar que eu vou usar isso!!_ - Sakura gritou. Balançando a minúscula peça na frente de Temari.

_-Prefere usar o que? Aqueles coadores de café que usa como calcinha?_

**Ele viveu Mil anos para aquilo?**

__Olá, me chamo Sakura._

Ele apenas a observou. Os longos cabelos róseos que terminavam acima do quadril. Peculiar, entanto dispensável. Nada respondeu, apenas seguiu em direção ao quarto, deixando a mulher para trás.

**Mulher que não era tão comum...**

__Droga!! Não consigo controlar!! Ahhhh_

Ele sabia o que fazer. Viu as unhas de Sakura crescerem, rachando o piso sobre elas. Alguns pelos surgindo pela extensão do braço. Se ajoelhou em frente a ela, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

__Olha pra mim Sakura. Você consegue. Deixa eu te ajudar._

Fitou os olhos Ônix e, estranhamente, sentiu que ele falava a verdade. Entanto como um simples humano poderia ajudá-la.

**...assim como ele, que de humano não tinha nada a muito tempo.**

__Por que você não me contou!! _- Gritou exasperada, tentando conter as lágrimas.

__Por que eu estou aqui pra te matar._ - ele falou com extrema frieza.

**Ele não foi até ali para duvidar de sua fé...**

__Então por que não termina logo seu serviço._ - Seu corpo estava extremamente próximo ao dele. Ela sentia o roçar da lamina em seu ventre deslisando lentamente.

**...Ele não foi até ali para descobrir que o errado pode se tornar certo.**

__Sasuke!!_

__Eu vou embora..._

__Para de fugir droga! E eu não quero que vá embora..._

__O que você quer afinal!_

__Você..._

**Em breve... **

****

_Bem, estive lendo muitas fics de vampiro e me deu vontade de escrever algo a respeito, Mas olha, não prometo postar sempre. Estou meio ocupada com a faculdade, trabalho e ainda os santos cursos do senai. X___X. Mas prometo que vou postar sempre que possível._

_OBS: O tema religião será citado e, pode ser colocado a prova. Entanto peço que leiam sem nenhum preconceito OK. Quem já lê minhas histórias sabe que prefiro temas mais maduros e conflitantes. Contém Hentai!!_

_Quero agradecer a minha amiga Marcela que entrou nesse projeto comigo. Creio que a poesia e a leveza com as palavras que ela possui vai fazer muito bem pra fic._

_Mah, valeu menina. _


	2. Epílogo

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse. ú.ú. O Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi Sasori, Neji e Kakashi seriam meus escravos sexuais. *¬* /**apanhadasleitorasporserfominha**

****

**Fé e Sangue**

**Epílogo**

_"Ele queria estar sozinho"_

Apenas seus passos eram audíveis naquele beco frio e úmido. Ele sabia que não estava sozinho; mas isso não lhe causava medo de certa forma. Afinal, ele tinha em mente o que o esperava. As mãos, cujas já tiraram tantas vidas estavam agora relaxadas e escondidas pelos bolsos do Sobretudo. Os cabelos negros rebeldes e úmidos balançavam ao sabor da brisa gelada, entrando em contraste com a pele alva. Os olhos, como que incrustados em ônix, fixos em seu único objetivo.

Soberana dentre as altas construções, a Catedral estava próxima. Os arcos de entrada, dando sustentação a grande cúpula dourada. As portas altas. Tudo decorado com extrema riqueza. Ele não gostava de igrejas. Mesmo tendo nascido em uma. Irônico? Talvez...

Subiu a escadaria de mármore. Degrau por degrau. A noite era perigosa. Mais perigosa do que algumas pessoas podem imaginar. Protegidos pelo anonimato da madrugada, seres que não se revelam vagam livremente a procura de diversão, de sexo, de _sangue_... Tudo isso poderia ser somado naquela única noite sombria que recobria os pecados dos seres humanos. E de certa forma, de outras criaturas que vão muito mais além do que fantasias deslumbrantes e devassas de qualquer pecador. Bem, não para _ele._

Já vira muita coisa nessa vida. Desde demônios sem chifres a anjos sem asas. Seriam humanos normais aos olhos dos outros... Ele caminha sobre essa terra há quase um milênio. Sempre solitário. Sem amigos, sem elos emocionais, sem _vulnerabilidade_. Sua vida era perfeita? Talvez... Afinal, emoções não servem para nada, apenas atrapalham, não? Mas infelizmente ele sentia. Estranhamente as sentia mesmo relutando do seu interior o máximo possível. Sentimentos humanos... São tão imprevisíveis.

Fechou os olhos quando se viu em frente a porta, podia sentir o cheiro de sangue. Inebriante. Seu maior pecado. Pousou a mão direita sobre a madeira maciça, os músculos se contraíram em súplica, em ardor. Sua sede era algo doloroso. Não importava o quanto bebesse ou comesse. Ela permanecia ali. Intacta, insaciável.

"_O pior pecado é aquele que lhe agrada..."_

Inclinou o corpo para frente, quase encostando o rosto na porta, suava frio, aspirava demoradamente o ar; seus olhos negros e impenetráveis procuravam por saídas, por salvação. Mas onde elas estavam nos momentos mais impróprios?! Simplesmente era um predador. Um predador noturno saboreando o aroma delicioso de sua presa. Predador que tinha autorização para caçar _esta_ noite. Ainda entorpecido ouviu um revoar de asas atrás de si, seguido de uma risada maquiavélica. Demônios. Perseguidores de anjos e de humanos; visíveis apenas para aqueles que desejam, e este presenciava seu momento de cobiça. Depois se acertaria com ela, entanto agora tinha algo mais importantemente delicioso a ser feito.

"_**Panem nostrvm qvotidianvm da nobis hodie "**_  
"_O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje."_

O estrondo da porta sendo arrombada ecoou dentro da grande catedral. As imagens de cristo sendo julgado, condenado e morto estampavam os vitrais de cores alegres da luxuriosa Igreja. Logo à frente o símbolo da maior injustiça feita ornava o altar. A majestosa _cruz._

"_**passus sub Pontio Pilato,  
crucifixus, mortuus et sepultus,"  
"**padeceu sob Pôncio Pilatos,  
foi crucificado, morto e sepultado,"_

Atraído pelo estrondo, duas pessoas saem exasperadas de uma porta próxima a sacristia. Dois padres. O mais alto e, aparentemente mais velho, segue até um interruptor. O silêncio é absoluto. _"Click"_. Um grande lustre de cristal ilumina o altar, os padres e os primeiros bancos da igreja. As sombras formadas eram realmente horripilantes. O padre mais velho volta para junto do mais novo que deve ter 30 anos no máximo e que parecia aflito. Este está vermelho e soa como um porco... Além de se parecer com um. O pijama nada esconde da grande barriga que se insinua para frente.

"_Gula"_

A porta e o misterioso homem moreno ainda estão na penumbra. Ele não agüentava mais. O cheiro casa vez mais forte. Mais inebriante. Mais [b]devastador[/b]. Virou de costas para os clérigos, mas não se retira, apenas fecha as portas que abriu anteriormente. A sós. Finalmente... Ainda de costas, ouve o clamor do padre.

_Quem é você e o que quer na casa de Cristo meu filho! - É o mais velho que fala. Sua voz rouca mostra a dificuldade em se pronunciar.

"_Medo. O medo transforma as pessoas..."_

_Casa de Cristo... Cristo nunca teve uma residência tão glamorosa como esta padre. - A voz grossa e aveludada do moreno se fez presente. Tão distante quando a do padre, entanto o tom usado por ele fez a pele de ambos se arrepiarem instantaneamente. A morte nos acompanha desde que nascemos. Fica como uma sombra, em um canto obscuro a nos observar pacientemente. Esperando. Afinal... Assim que nascemos, começamos a morrer lentamente, o tempo impiedoso não poupa ninguém.  
O padre mais velho sentiu que ela não estava mais em um canto qualquer. Os pêlos da nuca arrepiados mostravam que ela estava ali, no seu encalço a sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.

"**nunc et in hora mortis nostrae."**  
"_Agora e na hora de nossa morte"_

_Quem pensa que é para adentrar neste solo sagrado durante a noite, e ainda insultá-lo dizendo tal importuno. - Mesmo de costas ouvia o som das bochechas do mais jovem tremendo enquanto falava.

Ele parecia ter uma batata na boca. Ah... O _delicioso_ medo. O moreno virou-se para visualizar novamente sua refeição. Lentamente, seus passos o tiraram da penumbra, seu rosto um pouco contorcido no cenho revelava uma aparente tensão. Pode ver o olhar de alívio dos homens quando viram a lapela branca de seus trajes paroquiais, entanto o mesmo alivio tornou-se o mais puro horror quando se depararam com seus olhos. Os negros ônix agora eram dois pontos de luz vermelha. Vermelho do sangue. Sangue que representa tanto a vida quanto a morte. Afinal... O quê ou quem era aquele homem?!

_Sangue de Cristo tem poder. Vá de reto criatura demoníaca. Aqui o filho do demo não tem morada!! - O mais velho gritava agora a plenos pulmões, com uma cruz empunhada na mão esquerda. A voz rouca e levemente esganiçada era algo que assustava até a ele. - Te enxoto deste solo sagrado. Te repudio em nome de Deus todo poderoso.

O vampiro apenas sorriu de forma dissimulada, elegante e sarcástica. Carregava consigo uma cruz de prata pendurada no pescoço. Sem temer, segurou a delicada cruz entre os dedos levando-a até os lábios pálidos. Pálidos como a _morte_. Desenhados como os de um _anjo_. Contorcidos como o de um _demônio_.

_Também sou filho de Deus padre. Não tenho por que sair da casa de meu pai. Credo in deum patrem omnipotentem,creatorem caeli et terrae; _(Creio em Deus, todo-poderoso, criador do céu e da terra.)_. - Em nenhum momento o moreno parou de caminhar vorazmente por dentre os bancos, o piso gelado. Agora estava ali, parado de frente para o padre. O mais novo e obeso correu sofregamente pela porta ao lado da sacristia. Mas isso não tinha importância. Não era ele que o vampiro queria.

_O que quer aqui? - Aturdido com o que estava acontecido, ele encarava os olhos rubros não conseguindo se mexer. Era como se seus pés fossem raízes presas no chão.

_Você pecou por muito tempo padre...

_Como... Como ousa dizer isso Satanás! – urrou.

_Sabe muito bem do que falo padre. - O vampiro rodeava sua presa, apreciando o cheiro de medo e terror exalado por ele. -... Sei que ainda tem as fitas guardadas sob a tábua de seu quarto. – sussurrou. – Fitas que mostram como gosta de crianças não é mesmo? Principalmente dos meninos... – Terminou com um risinho baixo e inaudível.

O que não deixou de ser apavorante.

_Ma-Mas co-como... - O frio era de gelar os ossos, entanto o padre suava frio com os lábios entreabertos. Como ele sabia?...

_Sim, aqui pode ser a casa de Deus, entanto é você que não tem o direito de permanecer aqui.

"**nunc et in hora mortis nostrae."**  
"_Agora e na hora de nossa morte"_

O clérigo sussurrava baixinho seu último pedido em latim.

"_Peça-a, porém, com fé, em nada duvidando;_

_porque o que duvida é semelhante à onda do mar,_

_que é levada pelo vento, e lançada de uma para outra parte._"  
**Tiago 1:6**

O vampiro por sua vez apenas aguardava pacientemente, afinal, aquela era a sua verdadeira identidade, mas não a sua "usual". Além de que até mesmo os condenados têm direito ao seu último pedido, não? O padre agora clamava a Deus por perdão. Mas como se pode perdoar algo imperdoável?

"_Amém"_

O rosto do homem banhado pelas lágrimas. Ele não teria piedade, afinal, o padre não tivera de suas "crianças". Passou lentamente a unha pela garganta do clérigo, com gosto, com ódio, com fome. Respingos de sangue molharam a altar imaculado. O moreno segurou o homem agonizante que arfava em pânico e levou seus lábios até o corte. Vampiros não existem, e ele não provaria sua existência deixando rastros. Sangue é algo indescritível. Sentir o líquido quente e viscoso escorrer pela garganta. O vazio no estomago preenchido de um modo delicioso. Um sopro de vida em seu corpo morto.

Ouviu o seu próprio coração bater quando o do padre parou e soltou o corpo ainda quente no chão. Sem vida. Ele caiu em uma posição meio estranha, entanto os olhos azuis estavam vidrados no altar. O vampiro seguiu o olhar do morto com o seu rubro e vazio; se deparou com o olhar benevolente de Deus. O olhar daquele que ama seus filhos como a si próprio. Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao altar e fez o sinal da cruz. Fechou os olhos e suspirou baixo. Beber sangue era algo extasiante, no entanto apenas a primeira sensação era maravilhosa. Logo depois vinha a culpa. A dor. A rejeição. Sentia como se os olhos benevolentes de cristo o estivessem julgando e condenando

"_Ele queria estar sozinho, mas Deus está em todo lugar"_

Sabia que não podemos julgar alguém por um erro... Mas possamos julgá-la por uma lista inteira. E era isso que ele temia vez ou outra. Era isso que temia sempre que cometia os seus pecados. Levantou sentindo o corpo mais forte, entanto o espírito mais fraco. Se é que ele ainda teria um espírito pelo qual zelar. Estava na hora de limpar a sujeira. Colocou ambas as mãos na extremidade do altar e empurrou para cima, derrubando e quebrando várias imagens de santos. O barulho estrondoso ecoou pela Capela. Por um momento se lembrou de Sodoma e Gomorra. Queimadas por cultuar estatuas.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do padre e puxou o crucifixo de ouro. Estava sujo de sangue, observou; sangue que ele logo limpou com a língua de um modo que julgou propício. Quebrou mais algumas estatuas e entrou pela porta ao lado da sacristia. Viu-se em um corredor iluminado parcamente por velas. As luzes amareladas deixavam seus olhos laranja. Laranja que significava calor, vida. Algo que ele jamais teria. Sem muita dificuldade encontrou o quarto do padre.

Um quarto simples. Uma cama. Uma cômoda e uma cruz pendurada na parede. È claro, não poderia se esquecer da tábua solta onde estava a coleção caseira de pornografia e pedofilia do bom sacristão. Empurrou a cama com certa repulsa, fazendo-a se chocar contra a parede. Era a tábua do meio, como lhe fora dito. Levantou com cuidado a madeira, puxando uma mala negra de viagem. Estava pesada e limpa. Isso indicava que devia ser usada com freqüência. Mais uma vez sentiu a garganta raspar de ódio. Talvez seria uns dos sentimentos dos quais ele mais sentia naquela vida: O ódio. Se aquilo poderia ser chamada de vida afinal. Colocou a tábua no lugar e derrubou o criado-mudo sobre ela. Estava feito.

No corredor novamente. A última porta dava acesso no jardim dos fundos. Provavelmente por lá o roliço padre fugiu. Não se preocupava com ele. Afinal, quem acreditaria em vampiros?

"_Vampiros não existem"_

****

_Onde está?

_Aqui. - Colocou a bolsa negra sobre a mesa.

_Bom trabalho Sasuke.

Atrás da mesa, o homem usava um grande e pesado anel de ouro no dedo mindinho direito. Anel com uma cruz gravada em relevo, sendo que o sulco do mesmo era tingido de vermelho. Vermelho como as vestes do mesmo. Tão vermelho quanto o sangue. Sasuke o observa puxar a bolsa com suas mãos pequenas e rechonchudas. O cardeal não era gordo, entanto suas mãos parecem de criança. A falha no cabelo denuncia que a idade já chega.

O zíper da bolsa sendo aberto fez com que o vampiro olhasse em direção a janela. Já viu esse ritual várias vezes. Ele verifica as fotografias e guarda no arquivo. Menos um escândalo para a igreja católica. A sujeira feita em casa deve ser limpa em casa. O padre vai ser enterrado como um homem santo que teve uma morte violenta. As crianças abusadas por ele suspiraram aliviadas. Sentiram o gosto amargo da felicidade de ver alguém morrer. O fim definitivo da inocência. Algumas dessas crianças vão se tornar adultos perturbados, que talvez repitam com outros o que foi feito com elas. Talvez ele volte daqui a vinte anos naquela mesma cidade para matar uma dessas crianças que tenha se tornado o novo padre. Talvez...

As vezes mesmo a morte, o ajuste definitivo, não repara o que ficou pra trás. O clérigo fechou a bolsa e sorriu amistoso para o vampiro. Este apenas assentiu e se retirou da sala..

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

***Importante**

Gente, desculpe o sumiço. To sem computador. Meu pc ta desligando sozinho e só consigo escrever algo na faculdade e no trabalho. Devido a isso o ritmo ta lento. X___X

Mas não são apenas más notícias. As boas e que vou comprar um note essa semana ainda e voltar a escrever. Paciência e não se preocupem. Vou terminar a fic. Não vou abandonar. ^^

bjs e até breve.


End file.
